


Тень отца

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк Скайуокер, узнав, что у него с Леей есть родные, хочет установить с ними контакт. Но на всем, что он делает, лежит тень отца... <br/>Написано в соавторстве с Morreth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень отца

"Дедушка, я буду к обеду, но не одна. Со мной будет один интересный молодой человек. Его зовут Люк Скайуокер. Целую, Пуджа".

Руви Наберрие еще раз прочитал сообщение. Внезапно мир вокруг сделался каким-то ненастоящим, уши заложило и сердце засбоило. Скайуокер. Пуджа будет к обеду со Скайуокером.

_"Мама, папа, я приеду к вам завтра. Со мной будет человек, которого назначили мне в охрану. Падме"._

Она приехала тоже к обеду — в сопровождении высокого парня с падаванской косичкой за правым ухом, настороженного и хмурого. Руви до сих пор помнил, как этот парень зарделся и опустил голову, когда Сола назвала его кавалером Падме. И как невольно нахмурился, когда Падме ответила, что никакой он не кавалер, а джедай-охранник. Потом, правда, этот не-кавалер оттаял и увлеченно играл с дочерями Солы — Пуджа от него просто не отходила, но Руви заметил, что он время от времени словно бы простреливает окружающее пространство, не выпуская Падме из виду. Даже когда она была в доме, а он с детьми — в саду.  
Сола, как обычно, видела сестру насквозь. Парень наплевал на все джедайские правила ради Падме, они поженились — конечно, тайно, и снова улетели в свою Галактику, служить народу и высоким идеалам.  
А потом Падме вернулась в хрустальном гробу. Стазис сохранил ее от разложения, и казалось, что она спит. Она даже слегка улыбалась. Словно сказочная принцесса — поцелуй, и встанет.  
А еще некоторое время спустя в доме появился он. Руви знал, что это он, но не мог связать это знание с памятью о статном юноше, которого Падме привела в дом. Этот, в глухом черном шлеме и уродливой броне, был чудовищем. Каким-то инопланетным ракообразным. Он не имел отношения к Анакину Скайуокеру. Он искал ребенка Анакина, и вряд ли за чем-то хорошим.  
Руви был слабым человеком. Он мгновенно сломался, когда Вейдер надавил своей волей, не понадобились даже пытки. После этого он даже не пытался искать правды за очевидно ложной официальной версией и только про себя молился, чтобы те, кто прячет ребенка Падме, хорошо сделали свое дело. Если, конечно, он родился, этот ребенок.

Отключив терминал, Руви ушел в сад. Подальше. Так было легче справиться с искушением ответить внучке: "Нет".  
Он не хотел видеть этого юношу. Не хотел, чтобы порог дома еще раз перешагнула беда по имени Скайуокер.

***  
— Ура! Я дома! — возвестила Пуджа, переступив порог. — Дед, позволь представить тебе Люка Скайуокера.  
Руви вскинул было голову, ища взглядом человека высокого роста, и тут же понял свою ошибку. Гость Пуджи ростом уступал ему самому. Крепкий невысокий парень с русыми волосами и светлыми глазами, в черной полувоенной одежде шагнул через порог и смущенно поздоровался. А вот акцент тот же, только ярче выражен. А на поясе — вещь, которую Руви не видел уже скоро четверть века, потому что вот уже четверть века владение такой вещью означало смерть. Световой меч джедаев. "Легкое, элегантное, универсальное оружие", — напомнил голос из прошлого.  
Руви, как во сне, протянул руку. Пуджа смотрела недоуменно, ожидая, что дед заключит счастливо обретенного внука в объятия. Юноша ответил сдержанным пожатием. Он же наверняка тренированный джедай, отстраненно подумал Руви. Он же прочел мои эмоции.  
Какая-то часть его сама говорила положенные учтивости, делала приветливые жесты и отдавала распоряжения. Весь Руви не участвовал в этом. Он, как из засады, наблюдал за гостем. Следил за его движениями, за переменами в его лице. Искал сходство с его отцом или с Падме — и не находил. Больше всего мальчик удался в родню Джобал по линии матери: невысокий, светлей, чем сам Руви и его родня.  
Светлей, чем Падме. И глаза голубые.  
Его манеры за столом тоже ничем не напоминали отцовские. Анакин Скайуокер делал все с той непринужденностью, какую давало столичное воспитание в академии джедаев. Юный Люк, безупречно вежливый и аккуратный, был так скован, что Руви в конце концов хотелось крикнуть: "Ради всего святого, парень, вынь из задницы штырь! Здесь не королевский дворец, а всего лишь поместье Наберрие! Расслабься, выпей вина, ты же практически дома!"  
Между второй переменой блюд и десертом он вышел на балкон, и Пуджа тут же в него вцепилась:  
— Что с тобой, дед? Ты за весь вечер еле выдавил из себя с десяток слов.  
— Извини, я... устал. И это так неожиданно...  
— Что неожиданно? Я писала тебе еще утром!  
— Трудно за день привыкнуть к мысли, что у тебя неизвестно откуда появились взрослые внуки, — юноша выступил из-за колонны. Он слегка сутулился и прятал руки за спиной. — Я понимаю. Мне тоже нелегко было свыкнуться с мыслью, что у нас с Леей где-то осталась еще родня. Моих приемных родителей убили. Сожгли. Альдераан взорвали у Леи на глазах. Сначала нам пришлось привыкать к тому, что у нас нет никого... Потом — что мы есть друг у друга... Это не так легко, как кажется госпоже Пудже. Если хотите, я... просто улечу.  
И тут что-то прорвалось наконец. Горячий ком распух в горле и мир дрогнул, как отражение на воде.  
— Только попробуй, — проскрипел Руви. — Я тебе улечу. Только попробуй.  
— Подожди, — сказала спокойная и практичная Пуджа. — При чем тут Лея?  
— Она моя сестра, — ответил Скайуокер.  
— Обалдеть, — совершенно по-детски сказала сенатор Наберрие. — Просто обалдеть. Дед, ты слышал? Мы с Леей знакомы скоро десять лет, и вдруг оказывается, что мы двоюродные сестры!  
«У меня есть не только внук, но и внучка. Действительно, недолго и рассудок потерять. А может, Падме родила тройню?»  
— Нет, на этом все, — угадав его мысли, улыбнулся Скайуокер. — Я и Лея, близнецы. Знаете… мы совсем не похожи. Она красивая, и… она выходит замуж!  
— Обалдеть два раза, — сенатор Наберрие рассмеялась. — Замуж? За кого?

***  
— Набу? — Хан Соло чуть пивом не поперхнулся. — Это же дыра вроде Татуина. Ну, разве что климат получше. Что ты там забыл?  
— Там живут мои родные. Дед сенатора Пуджи Наберрие… То есть, и мой тоже.  
— У нас миссия на Бакуране.  
— Я успею на Бакуран… если я вообще нужен там.  
— Здрасьте, — о сарказм генерала-контрабандиста можно было порезаться. — Конечно, ты нужен там. Ты джедай или кто?  
Люк поморщился. Именно поэтому он не хотел на Бакуран.  
— Или кто. Я недоучка, Хан. Я… мало на что гожусь.  
Чубакка насмешливо взревел, утирая пену с подбородка. Да, на Корусканте вряд ли кому-то удастся объяснить, как мало он еще умеет. Во всяком случае, не в этой компании. Не Хану с Чубаккой, на глазах которых он косил мечом стражу Джаббы и жонглировал роботом-секретарем, используя Силу. Из всех жителей Вселенной именно эти двое теперь будут ждать, что он начнет ходить по космосу пешком без скафандра. Ну и еще полгалактики, но эти двое — особенно.  
Когда-то это казалось неописуемо весело — совершать огромные прыжки при помощи Силы, брать предметы на расстоянии, швырять одного негодяя в другого… Ведь поначалу не верили, смеялись. Даже после Явина — смеялись. Вот эта вот кривая ухмылочка — он видел ее на лице Хана всякий раз, когда тот заставал Люка за попытками управлять Силой. Ну и шуточки в духе «Ты, главное, не пердни». Они прекратились, когда Люк вытащил Хана из глотки сарлака. Но теперь Люк по ним скучал, потому что теперь Хан ждал от него чудес.  
А Люк не умел творить чудеса. Сила не творит чудес. Она пронизывает Галактику, как гравитация, ее можно пропускать через себя, наполнять ею мускулы и сознание, но и она подчиняется своим непоколебимым законам. Она сметет любого, кто попытается их нарушить.  
— Да, да, мы все видели, какой ты недоучка, — ладонь Хана обрушилась на плечо. — Брось, Люк. Ты один стоишь целого взвода. А то и роты…  
— Четверть века назад, — Люк высвободился, — были тысячи таких, как я, и более умелых, чем я. И они проиграли войну.  
— Их предал Вейдер.  
— Большинство погибло от рук клонированных солдат, получивших «приказ шестьдесят шесть».  
— Ну, большой командой можно завалить даже джедая. А клоны есть клоны, у них в мозгах прошито подчинение, разве нет?  
Люк скрипнул зубами. Если не понимает Хан, даже Хан — то кто вообще сможет понять?  
— На одной из планет клоны отказались выполнять «приказ шестьдесят шесть», — сказал он. — Потому что их командиры-джедаи обращались с ними как с людьми. Остальные, почти все, смотрели на клонов как на расходный материал.  
— Если ты думаешь, что командиры имперской армии смотрели на рекрутов иначе… — Хан пожал плечами.  
— Я думал, джедаи должны чем-то отличаться от имперских служак, нет? — теперь Люк уже с трудом подавлял раздражение. — В том-то и дело, Хан: джедаи не были безупречными рыцарями, какими их сейчас представляют…  
«А кто безупречен?» — проревел вуки и фыркнул, подчеркивая сарказм двумя жирными линиями.  
— С языка снял, — Хан повертел в руках опустевшую кружку и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая дроида-официанта.  
— Они не были даже… даже осмотрительны! Пойми, Хан, они все делали так… глупо, что это даже меня ужасает, хотя, может быть, я всего лишь мальчишка и дурак. Они решили, что мой отец — Предреченный, который восстановит баланс Силы в Галактике. О, прекрасно! Никому не пришло в голову, что если в Галактике и есть дисбаланс — то в пользу светлой стороны, а значит, чаша весов может склониться только в пользу ситхов. Они долгое время вообще отказывались верить, что ситхи существуют!  
Или... или они все же были правы. Если восстановить равновесие Силы означало закрыть ужасающий провал в пустоту, который он ощущал на месте императора, то они были правы.  
«Все мы нет-нет да и сваляем дурака!» — вуки принял у дроида три кружки пива и распределил между собеседниками.  
— Когда дурака валяют люди, наделенные могуществом и властью, последствия бывают страшными, — Люк отодвинул кружку. — Прости, я не хочу пить. Хан, я… я не хочу быть джедаем.  
— Ты уже джедай, — Хан склонил голову, прищурился. — Боишься накосячить, да?  
— Да.  
— И что, решил вообще ничего не делать по такому случаю?  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Понятно. Будет как на Эндоре: бросишь нас и полетишь решать свои личные проблемы.  
Люк вспыхнул. Возразить нечего: он и вправду покинул отряд посреди боевой операции, сдался Вейдеру в надежде спасти душу отца и… Да, для него лично это было важнейшим испытанием в жизни, и для отца это изменило все. Но с точки зрения обычного повстанца это выглядело как глупость, почти преступная глупость. Даже трупы Вейдера и Палпатина не могли ее оправдать: оба, скорее всего, все равно не успели бы эвакуироваться. Он не получил официальных взысканий от командования — к тому времени все привыкли ценить единственного в армии джедая; из него даже слепили героя, но ребята, которые ходили с ними в рейд на Эндор… короче, с ними пришлось объясняться.  
— Я всего лишь хочу повидаться с родными, — сказал он; встал и пошел прочь из бара.  
— Я жду тебя на Бакуране! — крикнул в спину Хан. — И если ты не прилетишь, скажу всем, что ты полный…  
Закрывшаяся дверь обрезала конец фразы. Впрочем, его легко было додумать самому.

***  
Сенатор Пуджа Наберрие помнила не столько Анакина Скайуокера, сколько впечатление от него. Он и в самом деле был таким высоким — или его образ остался в ее памяти таким, каким его запечатлели глаза маленькой девочки?  
Люк Скайуокер оказался совсем другим. Одного роста с Пуджей, он еще и сутулился слегка, словно стеснялся расправить плечи.  
Анакин говорил уверенно, как гвозди забивал. Сути разговора Пуджа не помнила, но помнила тон. Люк Скайуокер говорил так, будто сомневался в своем праве говорить.  
Наутро он не вышел к завтраку. Пуджа отправилась его искать и нашла в ремблоке — он занимался отладкой дроидов.  
— Вот, — увидев двоюродную сестру, юноша как-то виновато улыбнулся и показал отверткой-универсалкой в сторону древнего сборщика, на которого дед уже давно махнул рукой. — Не спалось, и я… я просто подумал: должна же и от меня быть какая-то польза.  
Рабочая перчатка почему-то была у него только на правой руке.  
— Силы земные! — Пуджа еле удержалась от смеха. Герой Галактики, победитель грозного Вейдера, пытается оправдать свое существование, ремонтируя старого робота. — Люк, эта модель давно уже снята с производства и обслуживания, ее и на запчасти уже не разберешь. Даже язык ее программ не поддерживается лет двадцать!  
— Но Р2Д2 этот язык знаком, — возразил Скайуокер. Рабочий дроид, как раз ковырявшийся в мозговом разъеме сборщика, согласно пискнул. — И мотиваторный блок у него вполне ходовой, а гнездо питания можно перемонтировать под стандартные батареи. Он еще побегает, уверяю вас! Видели бы вы, каких мертвецов мне приходилось оживлять на Татуине. Там дроид сорокалетней давности считается еще новеньким.  
— Люк, тебе вовсе не обязательно отрабатывать свой хлеб у нас в доме, — Пуджа укоризненно склонила голову. — И говорить мне «вы» не обязательно тоже.  
— Да, извините… — пробормотал Люк, и тут же поправился: — Извини.  
Сборщик поднял голову и что-то проскрипел. Р2Д2 ответил мелодичным свистом.  
— Говорит, что-то с центром пространственной ориентировки, — пояснил Люк и склонился над вскрытой «грудью» сборщика, где, видимо, находились центры равновесия и ориентирования. — Ага, тут просто испарился контактный переход, и кто-то вставил биметаллик… Умное решение, я тоже всегда думал, что кристаллы слишком легко испаряются от сильных нагрузок… Сейчас мы уберем эти окислы, Р2, и он перестанет у нас шататься как пьяный...  
— Твой отец, — сказала Пуджа.  
— Что? — Люк поднял голову и дунул себе под лоб, убирая волосы с глаз.  
— Я вспомнила. Этого сборщика перемонтировал твой отец. Кристаллы для этой серии перестали ввозить, и никто не брал его в ремонт. А твой отец сказал, что это ерунда, выковырял из какой-то древней смотрелки биметаллический переход и вставил. Он сказал про кристаллы то же самое. Слишком легко испаряются от сильных нагрузок.  
— Вот как, — Люк выпрямился и опустил руки. — Он должен был сказать, что время от времени надо счищать окислы.  
— Может, и сказал… — Пуджа пожала плечами.  
Люк стоял перед дроидом, чуть сжав напряженные губы. Чтобы не испачкать одежду в пыли и масле, он работал в спущенном до пояса ремонтном комби, и только сейчас Пуджа поняла: то, что она поначалу приняла за рабочую перчатку, на самом деле — покрытие протеза. Его сделали очень похожим на настоящую руку, но протез не может загорать, и предплечье выше линии стыка у Скайуокера было темнее.  
Когда Анакин второй раз прилетел на Набу, он тоже носил протез. Подчеркнуто, не прикрывая золотистую скелетную основу псевдокожей.  
— Да, — сказал Люк, перехватив ее взгляд. — И это у меня от отца.  
Он поднял руку и по очереди согнул каждый палец.  
— Мы встретились на Беспине. Вейдер захватил в плен моих друзей. Лею, Хана. Пытал его. Он знал, что я через колебания Силы услышу их — и я услышал… Магистр Йода отговаривал меня лететь, но я не послушался. Вейдер ждал меня, он именно для меня готовил эту ловушку. И я в нее попал…  
— Но ты из нее вырвался, — Пудже захотелось вдруг обнять нечаянного кузена, а в желаниях она себе не отказывала.  
От Люка пахло металлической пылью, восстановительным гелем и свежим потом.  
— Я не вырвался. Я выпал.  
Он осторожно высвободился, обтер ладони бумагой, натянул комби на плечи.  
— Я часто думаю — можно ли было сделать все иначе. Не лететь на Беспин. Оставаться и продолжать обучение у мастера Йоды. Зная, что они в руках Вейдера.  
— Ты спас их.  
Люк засмеялся — в первый раз с их встречи на Корусанте. Улыбался он часто и тепло, но засмеялся в первый раз.  
— Их спас Ландо Калриссиан, который их же и предал поначалу. Если бы я не полетел на Беспин, все бы кончилось для них точно так же: Ландо спас Лею и вуки, Боба Фетт отвез Хана замороженным на Татуин. Только я был бы на одну руку длиннее.  
«Но вряд ли ты стал бы тогда тем человеком, которого мне захотелось показать деду и ввести в семью Наберрие», — подумала Пуджа, но сказала вместо этого другое:  
— Я рада, что ты не мог отсидеться в стороне, зная, в какой беде твои друзья. Ты настоящий джедай.  
— Настоящий джедай должен отринуть все привязанности. Мой отец продолжал обучение на Корусканте, зная, что его мать в рабстве. Десять лет. Но так и не смог преодолеть привязанность к ней. У нас дома старались поменьше говорить о нем, но... когда кто-то в одиночку вырезает целое племя тускан, трудно скрыть, что такой человек прилетал на Татуин…  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что за двадцать с лишним лет магистр Йода ничего так и не понял?  
Большие, даже чуть навыкате, глаза Люка раскрылись еще сильнее.  
— Да. То есть, я не понимал, пока вы это не сказали, госпожа Набе… Пока ты не сказала, Пуджа. Но выходит, что так. Магистр Йода ничего не понял. Джедай должен быть бесстрастен, как Сила, его сострадание на всю обитаемую Вселенную распространяться должно. Страсти на Тёмную сторону привести тебя могут, юный Скайуокер…  
Пуджа засмеялась.  
— Магистра Йоды речь ни с чем перепутать нельзя, — в тон Люку сказала она. — Но если ты опасаешься своих страстей… Поверь, ты гораздо менее страстен, чем твой отец.  
Люк нахмурился.  
— Это наблюдение, а не попытка тебя утешить. Темпераментом ты удался не в него.  
Пуджа промолчала о том, что Люк с первого взгляд показался ей прохладным, почти бесполым. Анакин был мужественно-резок даже когда сдерживался. Они с Падме поначалу отрицали взаимное влечение, возможно, даже наедине с собой, но всем, кто на них смотрел, все было ясно. «Да у него гормоны из ушей текли!» — сказала как-то мать, уже не скрывая неприязни к тайному супругу сестры. Это было еще до того, как Скайуокер превратился в чудовище.  
— Возможно. Но я решил, что если быть джедаем можно только отказавшись от любви — то лучше не быть джедаем.  
— Ты прилетел в поисках совета?  
— Скорее, убежища.  
— Все настолько плохо?  
Люк развел руками и пошел из ремблока. Р2Д2 что-то свистнул ему вслед.  
— Да, протестируй его когнитивные модули, — согласился Люк.

***  
Этот дом в старом квартале города не вязался в сознании Люка с фермой. Никак. "Мои дед и бабка — землевладельцы, фермеры", — сказала ему Пуджа Наберрие. Верилось с трудом. Ферма — это врытые в землю дома, энергостанция, влагоуловители над закрытыми от солнца посадками, грибницы в фундаментах влагоуловителей, это дроиды-ремонтники, работа от рассвета до заката, и каждый день — километры периметра, проверка эмиттеров силового барьера, и каждый литр воды на учете, потому что полив — только за счет оборотной, очищенной воды. На Набу вода лилась свободно — водопадами с утесов под городом, прудами и каналами в самом городе, влага витала в воздухе, собиралась облаками в небе.  
Когда они поднялись на крыльцо, за окоемом как раз прогрохотал гром и из клубящихся черных туч хлынул ливень.  
Дед Пуджи (почему только Пуджи? Ведь и мой тоже?) вправду был похож на фермера — коренастый, с обветренным загорелым лицом и большими руками. Он и по повадке был чем-то похож на дядю Оуэна, разве что не такой настороженный. Да и с чего бы ему настораживаться — здесь, на Набу, нет ни песчаных рейдеров, ни работорговцев… Есть гунганы, которые торгуют на рынках морской живностью — они показались Люку милыми, но несколько бестолковыми. В общем, очень мирная планета, только несколько обелисков напоминают о жертвах блокады.  
— Сборщик, которого ты отладил, отлично себя показал, спасибо… — Руви явно не знал, с чего начать разговор. — Пуджа говорила, что ты подумываешь остаться здесь. Мой дом для тебя открыт. Не обязательно чинить старых дроидов. Ты же мой внук.  
— Да. Благодарю… — «У меня короткие пальцы. Как у него. Как у деда». — Хотя, по правде говоря, я не знаю, чего хочу больше — улететь или остаться.  
— Мой дом открыт. Никто не станет держать тебя ни внутри, ни за порогом. Улетай и возвращайся. В любое время. Когда хочешь. И ты, и Лея, и генерал Соло…  
…Когда можешь улететь и вернуться в любое время — это называется «дом». Не база, не перевалочный пункт, не приют, а дом. У меня есть дом. У нас есть дом, Лея. Ты слышишь меня?  
«Слышу, братишка», — отозвалось в потоках Силы.  
— Я передам им. Они… они ждут меня для миссии на Бакуран, так что я скоро покину вас и встречусь с ними. Обязательно передам, спасибо вам большое.  
— Не за что, — Руви Наберрие улыбнулся.  
Думать о нем «дедушка» — получалось; думать «старик» — нет. Сколько ему? Едва за шестьдесят… Бен Кеноби выглядел старше, хотя был младше. Набу — благополучная планета с развитой медициной. На Татуине стареют быстро. Все, даже джедаи.  
— Ты мне понравился, — продолжал Руви. — Не сразу, но понравился. Лея мне нравилась уже давно, и вряд ли она выбрала в мужья плохого человека.  
...Контрабандист, убийца, азартный игрок и отчаянная голова… но хороший человек, да. Отличный человек! И я ему нужен. Нужен Лее. Не как джедай — как брат.  
— В общем, вы моя семья, так что благодарить не за что, — подытожил Руви.  
— Я благодарю не за это… не только за это. Вы напомнили мне… о важном.  
В самом деле, все было ясно, как тогда, перед троном узурпатора, — когда он отбросил меч и сказал, что он джедай. Не бесстрастие делает джедаем, и не всякая страсть приводит на Темную сторону. Ты рождаешься с Силой, хочешь этого или нет. Она не спрашивает, хочешь ли ты ее использовать, просто окружает тебя и вливается, пронизывает и соединяет с бесчисленным множеством живых. От нее нельзя убежать. И он не станет бежать.  
— Я улечу завтра, — сказал Люк. — Но я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.


End file.
